Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Blender Maximum
Hello, welcome to this presentation. You know what showcase this is for and what company this page is for already considering that you've clicked on this article and the title of it is up there, so I don't need to explain that. Anyways, I apologize for not finishing the last showcase, but let's get on with this one because I'm no good at introductions. The First Day Kirby: Pixel Perfect What? Kirby: Pixel Perfect? Wasn't I working on an entirely different Kirby game called Kirby: Stellar Circus? Do any of you even know what that is? Well, too bad, it's going under a rename for the nth time (even though the other times I renamed it were just in my mind). The gameplay, however, is pretty much the same except for the 3D segments. The 3D portions of the game now feature new Pixel Modes as a replacement for the Stellar Power previously added. It should also be noted that Pixel Modes are also entire replacements for Copy Abilities in three-dimensional space. Instead of inhaling enemies, Kirby will now "glitch" through them to gain their abilities. This activates one of many Pixel Modes which are very similar to Copy Abilities, but, instead of limiting them like the Stellar Power would have, the abilities are now accessed by tapping the Touch Screen of the 3DS or, occasionally, using Motion/Gyro Controls. These powers are also slightly enhanced in 3D space instead to make them easier to use. Kirby: Pixel Perfect currently has 36 revealed Copy Abilities, but I plan to add more within time. The final game will feature a minimum of 42 Copy Abilities and a maximum of 60, a lot of which will be brand new. The current new Copy Abilities are called Cookie, Demolition, Frisbee, and Yogurt (previously Icecream). Cookie will give Kirby the ability to grow/shrink at will, toss cookies, project cookie cutters and erupt milk and cookies into the air. Demolition gives Kirby a wrecking ball to toss around which can even swing into the background from the foreground or vice versa. Frisbee is pretty much just what it says: it gives Kirby frisbees to toss that have a far range and can be moved around similarly to the ESP Copy Ability. Finally, Yogurt is one that hasn't been entirely figured out yet, but expect it to involve partially creating platforms and blasting sprinkles in multiple directions. Finally, the last thing to reveal today will be the subgames. The game will have a total of three sub-games accessible from the start and four sub-games that can be unlocked. The first three sub-games will be titled Stellar Team Clash, Perfect Gourmet Run, and Taranza's Miracle Tower. Stellar Team Clash is inspired by Team Kirby Clash from Planet Robobot and adds 8 new classes based on Kirby's Copy Abilities, increasing the level cap to 30. As with the original, the player will work with up to three teammates to fight opponents. This mode also now has online multiplayer functionality. Perfect Gourmet Run is a revamped version of Gourmet Race based heavily on Mario Kart and Kirby's Air Ride. This sub-game is fully 3D, and pits Kirby against opponents in single player and wireless/online multiplayer races. Kirby will never stop moving, but he can be powered up by either food or by glitching through enemies to gain Copy Abilities. The final mode, Taranza's Miracle Tower, features the return of Taranza from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. This mode is entirely single player and forces the player, playing as the titular Taranza, to solve puzzles with use of both Miracle Fruits and Robobot Armours, both changed to fit a moveset based on Taranza in both 2D and 3D. There will be more on Kirby: Pixel Perfect soon. Stay tuned for Black Panther: Marine Wars information later tonight. Black Panther: Marine Wars Okay, so Black Panther: Marine Wars is a game that I'm working on as part of the I-don't-care-if-it's-dead-I'm-still-doing-this Marvel Gaming Universe. Taking inspiration from Stardust Citadel's original prompt and Avengers vs. X-Men in the comics, the game pits Black Panther against both Ulysses Klaue and Namor the Sub-Mariner. However, this is not the T'Challa incarnation of Black Panther, but rather Shuri, the younger sister of T'Challa. If you want more information on the story, go to the MGU thread that I'm too lazy to link right now. The game is also heavily inspired by footage from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. As such, the game will be an open world action-adventure game set in the fictional African country of Wakanda. The player will be able to explore the technologically advanced nation to gain supplies, protect Wakanda, battle Atlanteans, and a fourth thing. As opposed to The Invincible Iron Man, the only real boss villains in this game are the big bads, Klaue and Namor. Most of the other battles will be against the people of Atlantis, but the game will still have other main goals. The game is focused on both Shuri and her identity as the Black Panther, having segments in which you will have to play as either of them. At the beginning of the game, Shuri will have lost rule of Wakanda to Klaue, and will have a "makeshift" costume which will expand and be completed by the final boss fight. The Black Panther's abilities include high speed, strength, heavy durability, and senses, and she is also able to use her vibranium claws to strike foes. Her attacks in the Shuri sequences of the game are less powerful, but they are far more extensive. Paper Mario V² will be next on our schedule. "Paper Mario V²" Good news, this game has an official title now! Unfortunately, I don't have an official logo, but hey, that's beside the point! So, what's the title? Paper Mario: The Epic of Futures? The Wonder of Worlds? The Legend of Zelda? Well, the answer is no! It's Paper Mario Thunderstorm. It's kind of a weird name compared to The Thousand-Year Door, yes, but the name was chosen mostly because of that exact reason. As I've already explained, this game takes elements from every Paper Mario game, not just the first two, so I'm not going to be going into any new gameplay mechanics quite yet. Instead, I'll start with the story. The story begins with Bowser attempting to kidnap Peach. However, his plan is interrupted when lightning strikes Peach's Castle and the entire Mushroom Kingdom is trapped inside of an electric orb. Mario and Luigi quickly rush to the site when they find the ominous Queen Sparkle taking the orb away and disappearing. All they find left are the ruins of the Mushroom Kingdom and a pipe that transports them to a small Sprixie Village overrun by Galoombas, where they discover objects from old times raining down from the skies. Now, as for gameplay, Paper Mario's forms return, and most of the ones from TTYD are available from the start of the game. Additionally, there are also new forms added into the mix that can be learned later in the game. To start, we have the Flat Paper. This turns Mario into a rectangular piece of paper that can merge with walls and floors in a fashion not unlike The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Once merging, Mario is able to move two-dimensionally à la Super Paper Mario. Another new form is known as the Paper Wheel, allowing Mario to roll around. The Spin Dash from Paper Mario 64 is also present once again. All of these abilities have one common new functionality: they are all now able to be used in battle in various ways. Speaking of moves in battle, there's also new moves that partners can perform along with Paper Mario as well as other partners. Each partner pairing has a unique ability in battle. The theatre mechanics from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door return along with occasional new Orchestra mechanics. That's really all that's new to battle for right now, so… oh, yeah, right. amiibo. There's going to be amiibo functionality for this game as announced. All of the Mario series amiibo will work with this game, some unlocking new chapters, and all granting new badges to wear. The new Mario series amiibo will also work with this game. There will also be a new Paper Mario Thunderstorm series of amiibo to go with this game, based on Paper Mario's different forms and possibly some of the partners. I haven't decided what they will do yet, but they will have functionality. That's all for now. Steampunk Nintendo is up next. Steampunk Nintendo Steampunk Nintendo is not the final name of this game, trust me. It might change, but it might not, so who cares? It's steampunk Nintendo characters. This announcement's probably going to be short, but Steampunk Nintendo will update with more information about the first few levels on Day 2. Wait, the first few levels? Yes, that's basically my way of saying "there's a demo for this game at E3, here it is." So, anyways… This game will feature many steampunk Nintendo characters. I already have plans to add a Pokémon part even though I don't like the games, so, uh… Let's move on. There are a lot of different stories in this game. The gameplay for each story is different and based on each character's respective video game. Once completing every story, a final story will be unlocked based on the Super Smash Bros. series. Also, third-party characters may or may not show up. Good night. The Second Day "Super Mario Galaxy SS" Huh… Yet again I forgot to do Day 2… you know what? I'm going to pass today off as Day 2 anyways so I can actually finish this presentation. Wait a minute, Super Mario Galaxy SS? I thought it was called Super Mario Galaxy 3. Well, it was, but it's… time to move away from the Galaxy franchise. It's called neither of those. Skip the rest of the dialogue and roll the trailer already because this is boring. ---- It's a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads and Sprixies are running about and doing things. Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth are just relaxing together outdoors. It's a nice day. Toadsworth looks up and sees something in the sky… it's the Comet Observatory! There seems to be some sort of figure standing on it though… it's Bowser! The Comet Observatory flies up into space, and Rosalina falls off of it. She points to the sky, directing Mario to the sun, directly next to the Comet Observatory. The Comet Observatory seemingly flies into the sun, and the sun turns into a Black Hole, beginning to devour the universe. The trailer cuts to gameplay footage of Mario jumping around from platform to platform inside of the Black Hole with Rosalina ahead of him as they chase Bowser, who's flying on the Comet Observatory. Peach and Toadsworth are inside of Peach's Castle along with a bunch of Toads. Bowser begins to toss various items at Mario and Rosalina, including turnips, Koopa shells, and books. The screen becomes blue with text appearing. Embark on a brand new journey… Mario uses a launch star to reach a platform that resembles a cymbal. Mario ground-pounds, and the cymbal clashes against another cymbal. The footage cuts to a different level, featuring Mario swimming through a pink liquid in a cylindrical container. Mario comes to a grate and flips, revealing the container to be a "milkshake" malt. Text appears again. Across the galaxies… More footage is shown. The first part of it depicts Mario surfing on a manta ray as in the first Galaxy game, but now on a wave that crashes onto the shore of a beach. The next level shows Topmaniac inside of a gigantic robot with fists that spins around, attempting to hit Mario. Finally, Mario rolls on a Star Ball through a roller coaster track and into a circus tent. To rescue the stars! A clip rolls of Kamella creating dark matter that swirls around a Power Star, transforming it. The Star is now dark purple, trying to attack Mario and pulling him in like the Black Hole in the start. Super Mario Systems! Finally, the trailer switches to a level featuring Luigi. Luigi grabs a sparkling object that looks like a Fire Flower, his clothes turning dark blue. Luigi then spins to throw a ball of electricity, arcing through a line of enemies. Luigi then dashes through a gate with a lightning emblem on it moving at an incredibly high speed. ---- Okay, so, yeah, the game's called Super Mario Systems now, mostly because of a new Star concept in every level that's not quite finished yet; the Kamella thing wasn't really an example of this, but it's sort of close. So, the plot of this game is that Bowser's used the power of the Comet Observatory to turn the sun into a Black Hole, which begins to swallow the universe. Rosalina, with the help of Mario, gets the Comet Observatory back, but, unfortunately, Bowser has stolen the Beacon, using Peach's Castle to contain it. Following Bowser into another universe, Rosalina, Mario, and the Lumas have to retrieve the beacon and the castle, save the stars, and get back to their own universe, powering the Comet Observatory with the remains of the Black Hole. The story is more in-depth than Super Mario Galaxy 2 and features 150 main stars counting the Comet Missons. However, there are also 150 additional stars unlocked after completing the main 150. These stars can be accessed in new mission types, one of which is the "Luigi Mission" type. These are entirely new stars added to every level with brand new power-ups only available in this mode, such as the Electric Flower seen here. However, upon your first playthrough of these missions, you will have to play as Luigi instead of Mario although Mario can be played in them later. Mario amiibo are compatible with this game as well. Up next, we have a brand new project that will be sure to excite you, the mysterious Project Overroad. Project Overroad Slushie Player Anothertale The Final Day I feel like making everything that's going to be revealed on the final day cryptic so you're only getting codenames for now. Project Deck Codename Needlepoint Codename Night Sky Codename Walks It's not too late to add anything… I don't think. Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Presentations